12 Days of Christmas
by fYr3 ph03nix
Summary: A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things--all are interconnected--for the holidays. KyouyaKaoru
1. Day One, 25 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G to light R?**  
Other Notes: **uh, none?  
**Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the Holidays.  
_**AN: **Hey all. Happy Christmas to everyone. =) Uh, this will be updated daily until the twelve days are over so keep checking back until then. And, well, that's basically it. o__0 So, enjoy!

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day One**  
25 December_

**Word Count: **1,292

"Kyouya!"

He looked up and couldn't resist smiling when he saw his redheaded, energetic lover bounding towards him, a large, wrapped box in his arms. Kaoru was beaming and Kyouya had realized a long while ago that the Hitachiin's happiness was infectious. "Kaoru," he said, placing his pen down on the desk, "I wasn't expecting you this early."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out, "Don't lie, Kyouya; you were waiting for me."

He shook his head, still smiling lightly, but didn't refute Kaoru's statement. He had indeed been waiting for Kaoru but he wasn't about to _admit it._ Not in words, at least. Though, he was sure that Kaoru knew the truth nonetheless. "What is that?" he asked, indicating the box in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the sudden change in subject, "It's your present of course, idiot."

Ah. "I see. Shall we exchange them now, then?"

He nodded happily, slightly flushed, "Yeah!"

Kyouya got up and motioned for Kaoru to follow him up to the loft. In actuality, he was a bit nervous. After all, this was his first real relationship and he never would have thought that his boyfriend would be a _Hitachiin_ and with all the stuff that they had went through before they actually became a couple. . . well, how could he _not_ be nervous?

He had had the most difficult time picking out a present for Kaoru, something that really irked him; he wasn't supposed to be worried about such frivolous things. Though, Kaoru did make him feel and do things he never would have dreamed of feeling or doing before. Sometimes calculations weren't enough and he definitely hadn't counted on falling for the younger twin. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and reached for the top drawer of the dresser next to his bed.

"Here," he sat on the bed after pulling out a relatively large rectangular package.

Kaoru eagerly took it and all but shoved the huge box he was carrying into Kyouya's arms. "Together?" he asked excitedly, eyes shining brightly.

Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle at Kaoru's enthusiasm. "All right," and he slowly, methodically, started to tear at the wrapping of his present. He unwittingly had blocked out the sounds of Kaoru ripping apart his own meticulously wrapped gift, not quite wanting to see what Kaoru's reaction would be. Who would've thought that the twin was so goddamned hard to shop for?

He casually tossed the paper aside and lifted the cover of the box only to have his eyes widen considerably. "Did you. . . make this?" he asked haltingly, staring at the younger twin.

Kaoru looked up and briefly met Kyouya's eyes before blushing and ducking his head. "Yeah, I designed it while we were—" he paused then continued, looking back up at him, "I thought that it would suit you so I sewed it a couple days ago. Is it—"

"Beautiful, Kaoru," Kyouya smiled, softly, genuinely, as he fingered the collar of the coat. "Thank you." He didn't ask about the falter in Kaoru's words; he trusted Kaoru to tell him anything that was of importance and if Kaoru deemed that whatever he was about to say was not, then he would leave it be.

Kaoru looked relieved and now Kyouya felt that his own gift was a bit silly. After all, being the ever practical person he was, he had gotten his lover—

"A sketchbook! Oh, great! I was actually going to ask Mother for another one since I've almost completely used mine. It's the perfect size, too!" Kaoru gushed then added as an afterthought, "How did you know the kind of sketchbooks designers use? . . . Wait, never mind, you probably looked it up, didn't you?"

Kyouya stared stupidly for a moment; he didn't think it a bit ridiculous? Disregarding the question, he started to voice his thoughts, "It isn't too—"

"Too what? Too _practical_?" Kaoru asked, "Of course not, Kyouya. Hikaru and I are heirs to a fashion designing company; I'll be needed a whole lot of these. Besides," a wicked grin tugged at his lips, "I wasn't quite expecting anything extravagant from an _Ootori_."

Kyouya frowned, forcing down a blush. What a brat! It's a wonder why he even put up with the little devil. Oh, right, he was kind of in love with said brat. Damn.

He knew that Kaoru was jesting, of course, but it still stung him a little. Sure he was Ootori, but that didn't really mean he was a complete asshole or an insensitive bastard. Hell, being in a steady _relationship_ with the twin should prove that tenfold.

Before he could say anything, Kaoru sealed his lips with a brief kiss and all thoughts of reprimanding the twin flew out the window. "You worry too much, Kyouya," he said when he pulled away, "And think too much, for that matter. I've told you before, right? You really ought to relax more. After all, I'm sure that I read somewhere that people with higher stress levels have a lower life expectan—"

Kyouya tugged Kaoru forward and effectively shut him up, giving his lips and tongue something else to do. The brunet leaned back on to the bed, bringing his lover with him so that Kaoru was half lying on top of him. He rubbed small circles on Kaoru's back which elicited a happy sigh from the twin. When he tried to remove the offending sketchbook from between them, Kaoru stopped him and broke the kiss.

The brunet lifted an eyebrow in question. Kaoru sighed and buried his nose in the crook of Kyouya's neck, "Mother and Father are actually both home for Christmas so we planned on spending the night together as a family," he explained, giving the brunet a light kiss behind the ear, making him shiver a little. "I have to leave soon or Hikaru'll probably throw a fit." He chuckled and Kyouya could feel a small, regretful smile against his neck, "Sorry."

Kyouya shook his head, "It's fine, I understand." _Family, huh?_

"But tomorrow?" Kaoru lazily drew circles on Kyouya's chest.

He blinked, confused, "Tomorrow?"

The redhead lifted his head and grinned, "I made reservations at this restaurant I've been dying to try for awhile. I'll come by around eight or so?"

He let out a little laugh; leave it to Kaoru to be this spontaneous. "And if I said no?"

Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly, "I can just ask Hikaru to come with me."

Kyouya sighed, "Well, can't have that now, can we?"—Kaoru laughed at this—"All right, eight."

"Great! I'll see you then, Kyouya!" He gave Kyouya another lingering kiss before getting up and picking up the wrapping paper off the bed and the floor, and Kyouya noticed that Kaoru was still clutching the sketchbook close to his body.

"Do you really like it?" he asked in all seriousness.

Kaoru looked up from his cleaning and smiled, "Of course, Kyouya. I'll cherish anything you give me. Even if it were a _rock_ I'd like it," Kyouya made a face and Kaoru laughed, "But really, it was very thoughtful of you, despite your thinking otherwise. Thank you."

Kyouya wasn't entirely convinced but took it in stride. "I'll be sure to think of a better gift next time."

Kaoru smirked and winked, "If you're so intent on doing so, maybe you can make up for it tomorrow night, ne? Kyou-ya."

His innuendo wasn't lost on Kyouya and he couldn't help but laugh. Kaoru laughed with him as he skipped down the stairs and left with another wave. Kyouya was then given the opportunity to contemplate what exactly he could do to 'make up' for his 'impractical' gift.

* * *

  
**AN**: Please review! Even if this whole series is mindlessly fluffy, I still wanna know what you all think. Yes? Yes! Happy holidays, everyone!


	2. Day Two, 26 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G to light R; this one's around PG13-ish**  
Other Notes:** slight kink**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the Holidays.  
_**AN: **Day two, lovelies. Hope you all enjoy._****_

**12 Days of Christmas**

Day Two  
26 December

**Word Count: **985

Kaoru smiled when he saw Kyouya step out of the Ootori mansion—he was wearing the coat he had given him yesterday and, just as he thought, it matched the brunet _perfectly_. In fact, he looked so gorgeous, Kaoru had half a mind to forego the dinner reservations and drag Kyouya home with him. But he was sure that Kyouya wouldn't _quite_ appreciate that (nor would Hikaru who was left at home for the night). Then again, if his lover had taken his words to heart, the Hitachiin was sure that Kyouya had thought of ways to . . . 'make up' for the overly 'Ootori' present he had given him. Kaoru smirked at the thought; tonight would no doubt be rather interesting.

"Should I be worried?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Kaoru tried to school his expression but failed.

"Whenever you have that look on your face, I never quite know what to expect."

He laughed, "I should be saying that to _you_, Kyou-ya."

The Ootori raised an eyebrow, but had a hint of a smile on his lips. "Indeed. I'm sure that you will be. . . satisfied with what I plan to give you tonight."

"Mmm, I'm intrigued," Kaoru reached for Kyouya's hand and pulled him towards the limousine, deciding that a little anticipation would make the outcome so much sweeter. "But first, shall we have dinner?"

Kyouya smiled, "Yes, let's."

* * *

"I'm glad that I was right in my assumption."

"Of what, exactly?"

"That you'd look absolutely _ravishing _in that coat," he smirked lecherously, leaning forward.

Kyouya calmly took a sip of water, "My apologies; I must be distracting you, _Hitachiin-sama_."

The redhead wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Please don't do that."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it sounds _weird_ coming from you, that's why," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

The brunet chuckled, "As you wish."

Kaoru tilted his head, gazing intently at his partner across the table, "What's gotten you so complacent?" he asked.

A smile, "It's nothing, Kaoru."

"No it's not."

"Kaoru—"

"May I please take your orders, sirs?"

Kaoru sighed, letting the matter drop for the moment, and turned to the waiter, smiling. They ordered their meals and the waiter left, leaving a short, awkward pause between the couple. The redhead stared at his lover who was coolly nursing his glass of water, making it look as if he were at an important banquet, sipping the finest wine from France. But Kaoru knew that something was. . . off.

"Is it about yesterday?"

Kyouya looked up, "Excuse me?"

"Something's. . . wrong."

"I assure you that it is nothing that you should worry about."

Kaoru frowned, Kyouya's words only making him more suspicious but he had learned from the past that this—Kyouya's insistence of everything being fine—was a defense mechanism more than anything and usually (_usually_) he would spill what was on his mind if Kaoru would let him alone for awhile. So he decided that this was one of those times when he would allow Kyouya his space and hoped that the brunet would tell him in time; he was never one to enjoy being left in the dark.

"All right," he said, "What _should_ I be worried about then? Your surprise?" he grinned, attempting to change the subject to more stable ground.

Kaoru saw Kyouya visibly relax and with that, the younger twin knew he had made the right decision.

"I can't tell you that now can I? Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh, but I can still act like it. You know how awesome of an actor I am, Kyou-ya," he winked.

Kyouya shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips, "This is one surprise I would like to see your genuine reaction to."

"Is it really that special?"

He picked up his water and Kaoru could barely see a smirk from behind the glass, "Saa."

* * *

"So how do you like—" a teasing swipe of his tongue up Kaoru's spine making him shiver "—the surprise so far?"

"It's—" he gasped when Kyouya traced his fingers down his abdomen towards his crotch while the other hand played with a pert nipple. "Disorienting," he managed to finish.

"Oh? But it seems that you're enjoying it, _Kaoru_."

The blindfolded redhead moaned as Kyouya's hand found his arousal and started to knead it in a painstakingly slow manner. Of course it was disorienting but it was also a bit frightening; taking away one of his senses, especially his sight, meant that Kaoru was completely at Kyouya's disposal. Kaoru didn't think he would have allowed anyone else—save for his twin though that is a different matter entirely—to blind him like this. He was vulnerable in this state, but because it was _Kyouya_ and Kaoru trusted him with everything he had, he felt a strange exhilaration spark down his spine and straight to his groin; every single touch the Shadow King gave him, no matter how feather-light, seemed to set his skin on fire and had him aching for _more_.

"Kyou—" he panted and threw his head back, leaning against Kyouya's solid body. "Oh Gods," he gripped the sheets hard, mindlessly.

"And do you know, Kaoru, that you look absolutely _beautiful_ right now?"

Kaoru didn't answer—couldn't even if he wanted to—and felt soft, gentle lips on his and he opened himself to a deep and passionate kiss.

After their intense love-making, Kaoru sighed contentedly against Kyouya's chest as the brunet threaded his fingers through messy red hair. Kyouya pulled the blindfold off and Kaoru had to blink a couple of times before he could see properly. "So, was that an acceptable gift?" the Shadow King asked after moments of quiet.

Kaoru smiled lazily, tiredly, and kissed Kyouya's collar bone. "Yes, it was. . . more than acceptable."

Kyouya chuckled and pulled Kaoru closer and Kaoru snuggled into the brunet's embrace, satiated and happy.

* * *


	3. Day Three, 27 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G to light R**  
Other Notes: **100 word drabble**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own, thanks**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Apologies for being late. An electrical storm swept through central O'ahu (and the meteorologists _knew_ it was coming) and it knocked out four lines. So, in other words, I was out of power from. . . 7PM to about 6AM this morning. But I was sleeping then so I didn't get to post 'til now. Anyway! Enough of that. Here's day three.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Three**  
27 December_

**Word Count: **100

Kyouya wasn't the type to voice his feelings aloud—or very often for that matter, if at all. He believed that the lack of those words made the times he _did _say them all the more meaningful.

And he was sure that Kaoru thought the same.

That was why, before Kaoru left that morning, he had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and whispered 'I love you' into Kaoru's ear and was delighted when he received a shy smile, a light kiss on the lips, and an 'I love you, too' before he let Kaoru go on his way.


	4. Day Four, 28 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s):** KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **Romance/General**  
Type:** Twelve part series**  
Rating:** This one's PG-ish for innuendo**  
Other Notes:** Hikaru and Kaoru centric.**  
Disclaimer:** nopes**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays._**  
AN:** Yes, this one's Hikaru and Kaoru centric so Kyouya doesn't actually appear in this part. It's still implied, though, obviously, haha. So, day four.

_**Day Four**_  
_28 December_

**Word Count:** 265

Kaoru ran his finger up and down the spine of the sketchbook Kyouya had given him for Christmas. He smiled, remembering the affronted look Kyouya had given him when he said that he would have been satisfied with a rock; as long at it was from _Kyouya_, he didn't really care what the present itself was. Simply being with him was enough.

But Kyouya had went out of his way to prepare a '_better_' gift for him the following night and Kaoru had been quite surprised at what Kyouya had planned. He shivered at the memory—a black silken cloth wrapped around his eyes, his heightened senses sending him into greater throes of passion, his lover kissing and licking at over-sensitive skin—and blushed.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?"

Kaoru looked up and grinned guiltily, clutching the sketchbook close to his face in an attempt to hide his flush. "No, but you probably know anyway."

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing; I'd rather have Kyouya-sempai do things to me," his grin turned cheeky.

The older twin groaned and covered his face with one of his hands. Then he started to laugh. "You—" he dropped his hand and moved closer to Kaoru, "—are _such_ a pervert."

Kaoru laughed with him, "Well, dear brother, it _is_ partially your fault."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh, _really_?" And without warning, Hikaru tackled Kaoru onto the floor; a mini-wrestling match ensued. The sketchbook lay forgotten—for the time being—on the twins' king-sized bed.


	5. Day Five, 29 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **PG-ish for slight innuendo.**  
Other Notes:** Some innuendo and a tinge of angst.**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Nothing much to say. *sighs* Here's day five.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Five**_

_29 December_

**Word Count: **496

Kyouya had been balancing the Host Club's expenses for the upcoming year, predicting and planning for the eccentric plans that Tamaki would likely cook up and he had, to say the least, been eternally grateful when Kaoru had called him. After all, his lover was quite a worthy distraction, even if it was only over the phone.

"Are you busy?"

The brunet eyed his laptop and the stack of papers next to it. "I _was_."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing; I was simply planning for next year and Tamaki's possible proposals for the club."

Kaoru laughed, "That must have been absolutely _thrilling_."

"Indeed it was. But now that you have interrupted me, you will have to provide something much more entertaining than this. Otherwise I must punish you, devilish twin," a smirk crept onto his lips as he jested with his lover.

"Oh, I'm sure that I'd be _much _more entertaining than mere numbers, Kyou-ya," he could hear Kaoru's own smirk in his voice, "Besides, numbers couldn't possibly—"

"Ah-ah, Kaoru," he cut the twin off before he could finish the (suggestive) sentence. "None of that, now."

He chuckled, "Right, of course Mother."

Kyouya froze for but a second at the word 'mother' but quickly disregarded it. "Don't tell me that Tamaki's ideals have corrupted you," he said coolly, masking his brief break in character.

"Mmm, no, not necessarily."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just. . ." a sigh, "I'll tell you someday."

Kyouya couldn't help but snort, "You make it sound as if I'm _not old enough_ to know."

Kaoru laughed, "Don't look too far into it, Kyouya. It's just my own silly musings. Nothing too important, I assure you."

"Hmm." Kyouya wasn't convinced but he said nothing else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Kaoru sounded. . . nostalgic. For what, exactly? They were talking about Tamaki and his ridiculous idea of the Host Club as a family.

_Family_—Kyouya knew what a family was in theory, but he never quite had true experience of it. Tamaki was right, in a sense, when he had said that Kyouya's family wasn't close back when he had rambled on about kotatsus. He hadn't really _cared_ then; but now that Tamaki had opened his eyes and Kaoru his heart, he felt as if he was missing something important.

"—ya. Kyouya!"

"Sorry, I was—"

"Thinking? As you are wont to do." He jested lightly, though Kyouya could tell that Kaoru was curious as to what had distracted him, but Kaoru said nothing about it. Which Kyouya was grateful for; he didn't feel like explaining himself.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"What're you doing tomorrow?"

Kyouya paused. "Nothing much."

"Come out with me?"

He could see the shy smile that accompanied the request in his mind's eye and he chuckled, "All right."

Thus, Kaoru started to plan and Kyouya pushed any and all other thoughts from his mind.

* * *

  
**AN:** Anyone notice the slight reference to Kaoru's pumpkin? =P


	6. Day Six, 30 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **PG-ish for very very slight innuendo  
**Other Notes: **Some innuendo and maybe angst?  
**Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN:** Day six. I'm surprised that I sort-of kind-of have a plot. o__0 I don't think it's really noticeable, though. Oh well, whatever. btw, the lack of description is purposeful.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Six**  
30 December_

**Word Count: **532

Kaoru blushed when Kyouya pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him into the perfect waltzing position.

"Kyouya!" he hissed, appalled, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you, of course."

"B-but—" he stammered, "Here?!"

"No one will see; it's dark."

"I—" he fumbled for another excuse, "I can't do the girls' part!"

"Your role is simply reversed, Kaoru. Just follow me and let me lead you." He squeezed Kaoru's hand reassuringly.

"But—I—you—" he was cut off by a light kiss on his lips and was then immediately swept (almost literally) off his feet. Blushing madly, it took awhile before Kaoru could regain his balance and he glared up at his boyfriend who looked rather smug.

Kyouya leaned down a little and whispered in his ear, "Relax and listen."

He took a breath and begrudgingly did so. The faint music from inside the ballroom, the idle chatter of his mother's employees and clients, the soft breathing of his lover. And suddenly Kaoru was soothed. They continued to dance around the dimly lit courtyard until the music lilted away and clapping pierced the silence.

Kyouya held him for a good minute after the musicians started to play another number before he spoke up. "Your mother knows, doesn't she?"

Kaoru smiled softly, leaning his head against Kyouya's chest, "Is that a problem?"

He felt Kyouya shake his head, "If you're all right with it."

"Mmm, she knows," he looked up, "I think she's known for awhile. She just never felt the need to voice it." Kyouya raised an eyebrow and Kaoru chuckled, "Sounds a lot like you, doesn't it?"

Kyouya snorted but held him closer. "She doesn't mind?"

This time Kaoru shook his head, "No, she doesn't. She can tell I'm happy and that's enough for her. Besides," he smirked, "Hikaru and Haruhi can provide the Hitachiins with an heir so she's not worried."

Kyouya genuinely laughed and Kaoru's smile widened; he loved hearing Kyouya's mirth, especially if he was the cause of it.

Kaoru wrapped both his arms around his lover's neck as silence fell between the couple.

Then Kyouya finally spoke up, "I apologize that I—"

"Shh," he placed a finger against Kyouya's lips, silencing him. "It's all right, I understand." He smiled, "Don't worry about it, okay? You can decide whether or not you want to tell your father and if he happens to find out, well, then I suppose we'll just take it as it comes." He cocked his head to the side, "Though I'm surprised that your maids and servants haven't spilled anything yet. They've known since the first day and have seen us in rather. . . compromising positions so I can't fathom how—"

"Kaoru," Kyouya interrupted, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his chest, "Hush." And he leaned in for a thorough kiss making Kaoru go weak in the knees and leaving him breathless when Kyouya released him. "Shall we go back in? I'm sure someone must have noticed our absence."

He scowled at Kyouya's calm demeanor but reluctantly agreed that they ought to return to the festivities before the guests grew suspicious. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

  
**AN:** I know that that is a rather awkward place to end but I couldn't do anything about it. —.— Sorry.


	7. Day Seven, 31 December

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G**  
Other Notes: **None?  
**Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Day seven. Happy New Years Eve, everyone. ^^

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Seven**  
31 December_

**Word Count: **353

_Kiss me at midnight,__  
Dance until the morning light,__  
Party into the New Year  
__All of our friends are here,__  
And when the time is right,  
Kiss me at midnight_  
—'N Sync, "Kiss Me at Midnight"

"Did you ever think that it would turn out like this?"

"You should already know the answer to that, Kaoru."

_Ten. . ._

He chuckled, "Maybe. But I'd like to hear you say it."

A sigh, "Fine; no, Kaoru, I never would have thought I would be here, with you. Let alone having this conversation."

_Nine. . ._

"Oh! And what is that supposed to mean, Kyouya?"

"What mean?"

_Eight. . ._

A roll of eyes, "You know what I'm talking about."

"And I think you also know what _I _am talking about. You're just trying to give me trouble."

_Seven. . ._

He laughed, stepping closer to his lover, "Saa. But I know you like it when I'm troublesome." A wink, which elicited a snort.

"You are absolutely incorrigible, Kaoru," but regardless of his words, he wrapped an arm around the smaller one's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

_Six. . ._

"I'm glad, you know," he said, resting his cheek on his lover's shoulder, "That we're together like this."

"I know. I am, too."

_Five. . ._

"D'you think it can always be like this?"

"What, are you getting sentimental on me?"

_Four. . ._

He laughed, "Hardly!" and he raised his arms to curl around the taller one's neck, one of his hands finding its way into dark locks of hair.

"Hmm, well, if that's so, I don't think I shall answer the question."

_Three. . ._

"Oi!" a light smack on his shoulder, "Now you're just being mean."

He chuckled, "All right, I yield. I'll simply say that yes, it can stay like this, but to maintain it will be difficult."

_Two. . ._

A light smile, "I suppose I forgot who I was talking to; you always were the realist."

"But I also know that you like me being realistic," he lifted his lover's chin gently and tilted his head ever so slightly as he leaned in closer.

_One. . ._

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

_Zero. . ._

Another smile, "Confident, are we?"

He didn't answer, instead sealing the younger one's lips with his own.


	8. Day Eight, 01 January

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G**  
Other Notes:** None?**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Happy New Years everyone! Hope you all had fun ('cause I didn't, lol) and partied hard. This part isn't _quite _as fluffy as the others; it's rather philosophical, actually. Nevertheless, here's day eight!

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Eight**  
01 January_

**Word Count: **583

"So how was your New Years? Did you visit the shrines?" Kaoru asked as they casually strolled the grounds of the Ootori estates.

"Yes, I did; with my. . . family." Kyouya frowned.

"Is that what's been bothering you this whole time?" Kaoru stopped and looked at Kyouya seriously, a slight crease in-between his eyebrows, apparently noticing the brief falter in his words.

The Shadow King pursed his lips; Kaoru was getting better and better at reading him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I think. . ." Kaoru started, before Kyouya could answer the question, "I think that despite our inability to choose our family, we have to accept them for who they are, even if we don't want to. Because, in the end. . . they may be the only ones we can truly lean on. Family will always be family, but acquaintances come and go, friends may not always be there for us, and lovers—" he smiled sadly "—are sometimes the most fleeting of relationships there is."

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something, but Kaoru forged on.

"But I also think that _because_ we can choose who our friends are, it can make up for some things that our family members may lack. If we make the right friends, then maybe we won't have to rely on our family quite as much.

"I used to believe that Hikaru and I were inseparable, that I'd surely be unable to function if he weren't with me all the time. I was so intent on remaining within our own world that I suppose I never really realized what I've been missing. And now, even though I still love Hikaru dearly, I've allowed other people in—some a little more reluctantly than others.

"Friend love, family love, and a lover's love are all different and maybe all are necessary for someone to truly feel complete. As for me, everyone in the Host Club has become a sort of second family to me; I wouldn't hesitate to jump to their aid if they were in need of it.

"So I believe," he smiled serenely, hands clasped behind his back, looking intently up at Kyouya, "that we make our own family with whom we deem worthy. They don't have to be related to us by blood, but there is still a certain bond that we share and that's. . . I think _that's_ the most important thing."

Kyouya stared, dumbfounded. Kaoru's mini-speech had struck a chord in him; when had the Hitachiin become so philosophical? Its meaning was profound and Kyouya believed that he could truly take Kaoru's words to heart. And he vaguely wondered when Kaoru had come up with this theory.

"Kaoru. . ." he took a step towards his lover, "Does that, perchance, mean that I am a part of this family you mention?"

His smile widened, "Of course. You're one of the most important people to me. So just remember, even if you are less than enthused to call your family 'family', you still have the Host Club family you can count on. Right?"

With Kaoru looking so innocently beautiful, cheeks pink due to the falling snow, Kyouya couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the younger twin and kissing him soundly on the lips.

When Kyouya released him, he sighed into Kaoru's hair. "So, tell me more about this. . . 'family' of yours."

And though Kyouya couldn't see it, he knew that Kaoru was smiling.

* * *

  
**AN: **There's another reference to Kaoru's pumpkin in this part. Did anyone catch it? =P


	9. Day Nine, 02 January

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **PG for innuendo**  
Other Notes:** Innuendo and mentions of HikaHaru**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Day nine. This series is slowly coming to a close. *sighs*

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Nine**  
02 January_

**Word Count: **538

"Just _how_ did you get sick, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at his twin and shrugged nonchalantly; he didn't really think that Hikaru would appreciate knowing that Kyouya had taken him for a walk around the Ootori estates having a long, philosophical talk which somehow escalated into a make-out session and eventually ended with Kaoru pressed into the snowy ground, Kyouya giving him a thorough hand-job. Yeah, Hikaru would _definitely_ be better off not knowing that.

"It's just a light cold, Hikaru; I'll be fine tomorrow."

The older Hitachiin looked at him skeptically.

"Really!" he forced himself to sit up, "Now don't you have a date with Haruhi?"

Hikaru blushed lightly and mumbled something under his breath which Kaoru couldn't quite catch. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"_Yes_, Hikaru. I won't die, jeez," he said teasingly. "Get out of here before you're late, idiot!"

Hikaru laughed, "All right, all right. I'll call you later, then."

"Okay, now shoo!" Kaoru playfully threw one of the pillows at Hikaru's head (which Hikaru caught easily).

The older twin grinned and tossed the pillow back at Kaoru and finally left the room. Kaoru sighed, smiling lightly. He stretched, yawning, and figured that he ought to try and sleep the cold off so he snuggled deeper into the sheets, making himself comfortable before lazily closing his eyes.

When he opened them next, he smelt a familiar scent and felt a comforting warmth at his back. A silly smile tugged at his lips and he turned around so that he could bury his nose into his lover's chest. Wrapping an arm around Kyouya's waist, he sighed happily and he heard Kyouya chuckle.

"So sure that it was me?"

"Mmm, of course." He yawned again, "Why're you here?"

"Hikaru called me about an hour ago; said he wanted someone to stay with you. Such a possessive brother you have, Kaoru."

Kaoru frowned and looked up, eyes still sleep-lidded, "Hikaru asked you to come here?" A nod from the brunet. Kaoru let out a huff, "I told him I'd be fine. Stupid Hikaru."

"Can you really blame him, Kaoru?"

He sighed, "No, but still. I _can _take care of myself. I think I'm more competent than he is, sometimes."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" an ironic quirk of his lips.

Kaoru laughed, "You have _no_ idea, Kyouya."

"As you say," Kyouya started to pull Kaoru closer but the redhead suddenly pushed him away.

"You might get sick, too," he said as a belated excuse.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Seeing as I technically _gave _you this cold—" Kaoru flushed a little "—I think that I should take responsibility, hmm?" This time Kaoru didn't resist when Kyouya brought him close to his chest. "Besides, I've been lying next to you for awhile already and if I recall correctly, it was _you _who rubbed your mucus-ridden nose against _me_."

Kaoru's face turned redder, "You don't have to say it that way. . ." he mumbled, rather embarrassed.

The brunet smiled and brushed some of Kaoru's bangs to the side and placed a placating kiss on his brow. "Just sleep, Kaoru."

His eyelids suddenly felt extraordinarily heavy so he made no further protests and drifted back into slumber.


	10. Day Ten, 03 January

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G**  
Other Notes:** A kiss! And sneaky!Kaoru**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN: **Day ten. Another short-ish one but not quite a drabble. I'm kinda sad that this is gonna end soon. D= Ah well.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Ten**  
03 January_

**Word Count: **282

Kyouya had been a bit surprised when Hikaru had called him and asked him to keep the younger twin company as Kaoru had apparently caught a cold. On the ride to the Hitachiin's mansion, Kyouya had realized, albeit a bit belatedly, that _he _was probably the reason why Kaoru was currently bedridden. But Kyouya had repented by staying by his lover's side the entire day, throughout the night, and well into the morning; Hikaru hadn't even asked when he had found Kyouya sleeping in the same bed with his brother when he came home from his date with Haruhi. After all, Hikaru _was_ the one who requested Kyouya to stay with Kaoru.

When Kaoru had finally awoken, Kyouya made sure that Kaoru had eaten and had hydrated himself. Now Kaoru was sitting up in bed, feeling a lot better, smiling, thanking him. As if Kyouya would have done anything less for his lover! But he simply smiled back and said that there was nothing to it, that he was glad (and he really had been) to care for him. This made Kaoru blush and Kyouya feel a bit smug.

"Then let me thank you _properly_," Kaoru said, getting out of bed. And before Kyouya could do anything, he felt warm lips on his, a hesitant tongue asking for permission. Kyouya unconsciously gave it. They kissed for a good minute or more until Kaoru pulled away slowly. Just when Kaoru settled himself back into the blankets (Kyouya was left a bit dazed), Hikaru came into the room, announcing that Kyouya's ride had arrived.

Kyouya decided to make a quick exit, missing the devilish grin that graced Kaoru's face once he left the room.


	11. Day Eleven, 04 January

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G**  
Other Notes:** A kiss! And sneaky!Kaoru. (Yes, again; 'cause Kaoru wouldn't be a Hitachiin if he isn't.)**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN:** Day eleven. Tomorrow's the last installment of this series. D= How depressing.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Day Eleven**  
04 January_

**Word Count: **615

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh outright when he found that his cold had transferred to Kyouya. He hadn't expected it, really. Sure, he had kissed the Ootori while he was still a bit sick but he didn't think that the germs would actually _pass over _to his lover. After his little bout of mirth, he decided to head over to the Ootori estates and. . . do something. Apologize, care for the brunet, _something_, he didn't know exactly what. He felt a little guilty, after all.

Though, he supposed that this was Kyouya's 'punishment' for getting Kaoru sick in the first place. And Kaoru couldn't pass up the opportunity to exact some revenge of his own.

When he arrived at the Ootori mansion, he thanked the maids and servants quickly before heading off to Kyouya's room. He was sure that the brunet was silently fuming. Kaoru smiled at the thought.

"Kyouya!" he fearlessly bounded into his lover's room, uncaring whether or not Kyouya was actually _awake_, and raced up the stairs to the loft. He chuckled when he saw that Kyouya had hidden his head under the covers and he made a noncommittal noise when Kaoru poked lightly at his shoulder.

"I despise you _so_ much right now," was the eventual response Kaoru got out of the lump on the bed. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh loudly which elicited another grunt from Kyouya.

"Aww, Kyouya, don't be such a sourpuss. If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who insisted on pushing me down into the snow and not _waiting _until we were in your room," he said cheekily, throwing some of Kyouya's words from two days ago back at him.

Kyouya finally pulled down the sheets so he could glare properly at the younger Hitachiin; if it were anyone else, they'd have run screaming from the room, fearing for their life, but Kaoru simply grinned some more.

"Now, I've learned something fascinating today. Wanna know what it is?"

Kyouya groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, "Kaoru, I am obviously not in the mood or in any condition to play any of your games at the moment."

"Oh, but it's real simple; I'm sure that you must have figured it out by now as well."

The brunet dropped his arm and frowned at the Hitachiin who still had a ridiculous smile on his face. He sighed, resigned, "All right, Kaoru; what did you learn that was _so fascinating_?" he said sarcastically.

"Well," Kaoru got onto the bed and started to slowly crawl on all fours towards Kyouya, "Apparently, colds can be passed to others with a kiss."

Kyouya's eyes started to widen, his mind obviously not working properly due to his sickness.

"And," Kaoru whispered, straddling his lover, leaning down close so that their lips were mere centimeters apart, "I figure that maybe, since I suppose this is partially my fault as well, I should help cure you of your little. . . disability."

Before Kyouya could fully comprehend what was happening, Kaoru sealed his lips with a kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate than the one he gave Kyouya the day before and Kaoru relished in the feeling of dominating his lover, if only just this once. A thrill of power and exhilaration ran up and down his spine as he delved into Kyouya's mouth and ran his hands across the brunet's chest. When Kyouya started to retaliate to reclaim dominance, Kaoru broke the kiss and smirked triumphantly at his lover.

"Shall we see if it works a second time?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Kaoru. . ." and Kaoru took that as the sign to get out of the room _fast_.


	12. Day Twelve, 05 January

**Title: **12 Days of Christmas**  
Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club**  
Pairing(s): **KyouyaKaoru**  
Genre: **romance/general**  
Type: **Twelve part series**  
Rating: **G**  
Other Notes:** 100 word drabble**  
Disclaimer: **Nopes.**  
Summary:** _A sort-of companion fic to the Asphyxiation series. Twelve drabbles, ficlets, and other such things (all are interconnected) for the holidays.  
_**AN:** Day twelve and the last part. I end this series with a fluffy 100 word drabble.

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

Day Twelve  
05 January

**Word Count: **100

Kyouya had been quite irritated when Kaoru had bested him the yesterday; the twin was always so unpredictable. And he had to begrudgingly admit that his cold had completely dissipated when he had woken up in the morning.

Now that they were both free of coughs and sniffles, and with Kaoru leaning contentedly against his shoulder, Kyouya was satisfied to simply hold his lover close as they sat together in a secluded park beneath a bare cherry blossom tree. Nothing else mattered; just knowing that Kaoru was here with him, happy, was enough.

And Kyouya allowed himself a genuine smile.

* * *

  
**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. =)


End file.
